L'amour et la richesse
by Allis13
Summary: Se passe lors de la saison 2 et l'épisode 19. Véronica n'est pas partie lorsque Logan a essayé de l'embrassait. Ma fic raconte ce qui se serait passer dans ce cas.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe lors de la seconde saison. Logan a dit à Véronica que leur histoire est épique. Mais que ce seraient-ils passer si Véronica n'était pas parti et qu'elle et Logan était ensemble.

**Chapitre 1 : Le bal-ternatif**

Logan se rapprochait petit à petit. Véronica ne savait pas quoi faire ni que dire. Oh oui bien sur, elle aimait Logan plus que tout. Mais elle pouvait déjà savoir qu'ils allaient se faire mal. Les deux étaient fait pour être ensemble mais en avait-il seulement le droit ? On aurait dit que le destin s'acharnait sur leur amour. Cependant Véronica avait décidé dit croire encore une fois. La bouche de Logan n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle avait encore quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Logan près de sa bouche.

Et Véronica fit alors le reste. Elle posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Logan. Et la, des étincelles jaillirent dans sa tête. Tous ceux qu'elle avait refoulés, enfin tous pouvaient se relâcher. Elle pouvait enfin laisser exprimer son amour pour lui.

Après le départ de Duncan, elle s'était retrouvée seule. Vraiment seule. C'était le retour à la case départ mais cette fois au moins elle savait pourquoi il était parti. Il s'était en aller pour sa fille. La fille de Duncan et de … Meg. Mais Logan était là. Certes sa présence était restée discrète mais il était là. Alors elle pouvait se permettre de laisser une faille dans sa carapace. La même faille qu'elle avait montré à Wallace. Elle se devait de lui faire confiance pour que leur couple marche.

Logan mit fin au baiser après quelques secondes. Il regardait Véronica avec beaucoup de surprise. On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait rien à tous ce qui s'était passé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt après. Véronica paniquait. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Logan. Après la belle déclaration qu'il venait de lui dire, elle pensait qu'il serait content mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Et puis là, Logan sourit, il posa son front sur le front de Véronica. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement et dit :

« Véronica, je suis très content. J'ai tout gâché l'été dernier. Je serais le meilleur cette fois. Et puis avoue. Je suis le meilleur ! »

Véronica rigola légèrement. Elle était soulagée. Il l'aimait. Elle regarda le canapé. Mac était avec son cavalier d'un soir. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Mais une promesse était une promesse. Alors elle se pliait à l'exigence du garçon. Mac savait déjà que jamais au grand jamais elle ne reparlerait au débile profond qui était son cavalier. Sa jeune amie la vit avec Logan. Elle lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un soupir exaspéré.

« Logan, je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à quelque chose de sérieux. Tu comprends mon ex petit ami qui est aussi ton meilleur ami s'est enfui avec sa fille. Fille qu'il a eu avec une fille qui n'est pas moi et qui est morte. Et ton père va bientôt se faire juger pour le meurtre de ma meilleure amie et de ton ex. Oula, on a une vie vraiment compliquée en fait. »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On est à Neptune. Et mon père est une star. Mais je l'aime bien notre vie. Je t'aime toi. Je m'en fous que notre vie soit trop compliquée. Temps que je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Où est passé le Logan ironique ? »

« Il est saoul. Comment j'aurais pu te dire tout ça sinon. »

« Et tu ferais vraiment tout pour moi ? »

« Oui, Rony. »

« Alors, vire tout le monde, j'ai envie de fêter nos retrouvailles. »

« Et comment donc miss Mars ? »

« Vire tout le monde et tu verra bien »

Logan sourit de toutes ses dents. Véronica ne savait pas comment Logan compter si prendre mais il avait l'air plus que décidé. En fait Véronica voulait en même temps épargnait Mac. Son cavalier venait de se lancer dans une danse totalement ridicule et la jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Logan alla à la sono et il coupa le son. Un grand murmure de désapprobations s'entendait de par et d'autre de la salle.

« J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. La fête est finie ici. Mais vous pouvez vous rendre dans la salle de conférence du Neptune Grand pour continuer la fête. Bien entendu toutes les consommations seront pour vous. Et au revoir. »

A la plus grande surprise de Véronica tout le monde obéit à Logan. Donc elle décida de l'attendre dans la chambre du jeune homme tout en coupant son portable.

Elle ouvrit la porte quand elle vit une personne allongeait sur le lit en sous-vêtement.

**Fin**

Voilà le chapitre 1 est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et laissez moi des reviews. Merci d'avoir lu. Bisous


	2. Le diable a un nom

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Vraiment ça me touche énormément et ça m'aide à continuer.

Petit rappel de m'histoire :

A la plus grande surprise de Véronica tout le monde obéit à Logan. Donc elle décida de l'attendre dans la chambre du jeune homme tout en coupant son portable.

Elle ouvrit la porte quand elle vit une personne allongeait sur le lit en sous-vêtement.

**Chapitre 2 : Le diable a un nom**

« Bonjour, Kendall. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que la petite fête était pour les terminales. Oh mais suis-je bête tu as le niveau mental d'une terminale. Oups pardon j'aurais du dire d'une pom pom girl. »

« Bonjour Véronica. Et toi que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que c'était une fête. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Un endroit où les gens s'amusent et ne fouinent pas partout. »

« Oh, mon dieu que c'est horrible ! Vais-je me remettre de tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Je pense que oui. Pour ton information, j'attends Logan. On vient de se remettre ensemble et je compte bien fêter ça ce soir. Donc si tu pouvais partir et te rhabiller au passage. »

« Mais petite il y a un petit problème. C'est Logan qui m'a demandé de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Je suppose qu'il avait prévu un petit plan à 3 mais qu'il avait oublié de te mettre au courant. On peut attendre qu'il arrive pour voir avec laquelle de nous deux il veut passer la soirée. Tu es d'accord. ? »

« Dis moi Kendall t'en as pas marre de profiter de l'argent des autres ? Je veux dire être prostituée de luxe pour tous les hommes riches de Neptune ça doit vraiment être dur. »

« Ca dépend avec qui. Je dois t'avouer que j'adore faire l'amour avec Logan. Surtout quand après il me dit que je fais l'amour comme une déesse. »

« Tu me dégoûte. Vraiment u'est-ce que tu sais faire de ta vie à part coucher avec tous les hommes riches. »

« Moi au moins, je fais quelque chose de bien de ma vie. »

Sur ces mots pleins de bienveillance, Logan entra dans la chambre. Il vit sa copine et sa maîtresse en train de se disputer. Il se rendit compte qu'il faudrait se débarrasser de Kendall. Malheureusement cette femme ne lâchait vraiment rien surtout lui, le seul héritier de la fortune des Echolls. Et surtout, il allait falloir expliquer à Véronica sa présence ici et se faire pardonner. Logan se dit qu'il était vraiment maudit. Il venait à peine de récupérer sa petite amie, la seule fille qui le faisait vraiment vibrer et une femme venait encore s'interposer entre eux. Au départ, il y avait eu Lily, puis bien plus fort le souvenir de Lily, après il y avait eu lui et sa stupidité et maintenant cette garce sans cœur. Oui, Logan avait vraiment besoin d'aide niveau femme. Surtout qu'il tenait vraiment à Véronica.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle, madame. Bon, j'arrête d'être poli ça sonne vraiment faux. Kendall merci pour ta présence et pour ta tenue mais tu peux partir maintenant. Je ne te raccompagne pas tu sais où est la sortie. »

« Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que je vais partir comme ça. J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu avais beaucoup envie de me voir lorsque tu m'a appelé il y a à peine quelques heures. Tu te satisfais de petites lycéennes maintenant ? Tu me déçois énormément. »

« Mon dieu vais-je survivre à cela ? Je crois que oui. Donc au revoir Kendall et faire bien la porte en partant. »

Kendall partit en faisant claquer la porte. Véronica soupira :

« Cette femme est le diable incarné. Elle est magnifique extérieurement mais odieuse intérieurement. Les gars vous êtes vraiment des obsédés. »

« Véronica on est enfin tout les deux. On ne pourrait pas juste en profiter. »

« Si bien sur. »

Logan l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient.

Quand ils allèrent enfin passés à l'acte. Un coup retentit à le porte puis un autre.

Logan se leva avec la ferme intention de dégager l'opportun mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Fin

Désolée c'est court mais je révise mon bac.

Envoyez moi votre avis svp. Bisous


	3. Le retour douloureux

Coucou, merci pour toutes vos reviews. A la base je ne voulais pas que mon inconnu soit Duncan mais Mac toute triste. Mais une de mes amies m'a convaincu du couple Véronica et Duncan. Mon histoire reste cependant un LOVE.

Petit rappel :

Quand ils allèrent enfin passés à l'acte. Un coup retentit à le porte puis un autre.

Logan se leva avec la ferme intention de dégager l'opportun mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

**Chapitre 3 : Retour douloureux**

Il avait devant ses yeux une personne qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir. Duncan se tenait droit devant la porte. Il paraissait fatigué mais heureux. Duncan réagit aussitôt le choc passé, il prit son ami dans ses bras. Logan était encore sous le choc. Il répondit cependant à l'étreinte de l'exilé. Duncan entra dans la salle avec son bébé. Logan ne disait toujours rien, il était trop abasourdi.

« Et bien mon pote, dis moi quelque chose. Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Promis. »

« Je suis très surpris. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là et avec ce bébé ? »

« Ce bébé est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Lilly. Et les parents de Meg ont décidé de retirer leur plainte. Ils ne veulent jamais plus entendre parler de ce bébé. Pour eux, cet enfant est le diable, il est associé à tous leurs malheurs. De plus mes parents ont réfléchis. Ils préfèrent avoir un fils et une petite fille que plus personne. Donc ils ont fait jouer toutes leurs relations pour que je puisse rentrer dans ce pays sans que je sois ennuyé par les autorités. Et dès que j'ai pu, je suis rentré. Ca répond à tes questions ? »

« Euh dans l'immédiat oui. Et si, tu reviens habiter ici ? »

« Pour quelques jours si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. Juste le temps que je trouve une nouvelle maison et que je trouve une parfaite nourrice pour Lilly. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas au fait ? »

« Non, tu ne me dérange jamais. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment important. »

« Non, Logan les mauvaises nouvelles pour demain. Là, je vais dormir. Demain on parlera si ça ne te gène pas. OK mon pote ? »

« Ouais, j'ai gardé la même chambre qu'avant que tu parte, donc fais comme chez toi et reste aussi longtemps que tu veux. Bonne nuit Duncan. »

« Bonne nuit Logan »

Véronica était derrière la porte de la chambre pour savoir qui pouvait frapper chez Logan aussi tard. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Duncan son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait oublié. Durant toute cette soirée, elle l'avait fait partir de son esprit. Certes elle savait qu'elle aimait Logan mais Duncan sera toujours son premier amour. De plus, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment Logan et elle allaient annoncer leur nouveau couple à leur ami. Elle se dit que s'il était revenu à Neptune ce n'était vraiment pas pour ses parents mais bien pour elle. Elle savait que c'était vraiment abusé de penser ce genre de chose mais bizarrement elle était quasiment sur que ce qu'elle pensait était vrai. Et elle ne voulait pas assumer cette responsabilité. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir un choix à faire entre les deux hommes qui avaient chacun à leur moment comblé sa vie. Pour une fois, elle avait fait un trait sur Duncan, elle avait choisi Logan. Et son cœur avait trouvé l'homme qui lui convenait. Logan était sa vie à présent. Et voila que Duncan revenait dans sa vie.

Fin

Désolé de faire un chapitre aussi court mais je n'ai pas trop le temps pour l'instant. Le prochain sera vraiment plus long. Et puis ça me gène de pas faire un suspens pour vous faire réfléchir mais le prochain sera parfait.

Merci de votre indulgence.

Bisous


	4. Une grande discussion

**Une grande discussion**

Logan s'appuya contre la porte. Son meilleur ami était revenu. Bien sur, il était content de cela. Mais malheureusement c'était aussi l'ancien petit ami de Véronica et son premier amour. Soudain une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit. Il était lui aussi un garçon bien, très bien. Et il avait attendu pour avoir Véronica, il s'était battu pour elle. Il savait que Véronica était amoureux de lui. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce regard plein d'amour avec Duncan. Oui, Duncan était son premier amour mais il l'avait laissé tombé sans aucune explication et cela Véronica ne l'avait jamais accepté. 

Logan se décida à ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de Véronica. Il prit une grande respiration et posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle était agenouillée et son regard était dans le vide. Elle avait gardé un tee-shirt qu'il avait laissé traîné. Logan se dit que jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi fragile. Jamais elle ne s'était montré dans une position si… seule. Et Logan se promit de la rendre heureuse envers et conte tous quoiqu'il en coûte. Le jeune homme se rapprocha tout doucement d'elle. Il ne voulait pas troubler sa méditation mais rester dans cette état d'incertitude lui était impossible. 

Le bruit que fit Logan en se rapprochant fit relever la tête à Véronica. Devant l'air soucieux du jeune homme elle fit un sourire. Puis instinctivement elle se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux. 

« Logan tu savais ? »

« Non, sinon je te l'aurais dit. Que veux-tu faire ? »

Véronica le regarda dans les yeux et posa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de Logan. 

« Je te veux. Vraiment. Tu es le seul que je veux. » 

« Mais… Je sais ça chérie, j'ai peur que le retour de Duncan change beaucoup de chose entre nous. »

« Logan, oui Duncan reviens. Oui, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je pense qu'ensemble c'est possible. Je veux dire je t'aime et tu m'aime… on s'aime quoi. Alors oui c'est dur. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit notre couple est épique. Alors on va se battre et ensemble on va y arriver. On est la Dream Team. »

« V. Faut vraiment que t'arrête de boire en plus l'alcool ça te fait dire la vérité et ça te fait dire tes sentiments. Et je ne suis pas sure que la Véronica normal apprécie. »

« Mais toi je sais que tu apprécies alors profite ! »

« Et si on sortais quelque part ? Je n'aime pas être là avec Duncan à côté qui dort avec Lily. »

« J'ai une super idée. Tu sais que ma voisine va partir demain et qu'elle met son appart en vente dès demain. Et si tu l'achetais ? Je veux dire ça te ferais un chez toi et puis tu serais à côté de moi. Enfin c'est qu'une idée. Si tu ne veux pas c'est normal après tout t'es bien ici aussi. Et puis… »

Logan fit taire d'un baiser Véronica. Le jeune homme se dit que l'idée de Véronica était très bonne. Certes il quittait les beaux quartiers mais l'immeuble de Véronica était très bien. Et comme ça, il serait toujours à côté d'elle. Il n'avait jamais eu cette idée. Depuis que sa maison avait brûlé, il n'avait jamais pensé à s'acheter une maison. Pourtant il avait largement les moyens. En plus, il pourrait largement se payer une femme de ménage et des livraisons. Et surtout, il serait toujours à côté de Véronica. Chaque soir, il pourrait se retrouver. De plus Duncan s'achètera sûrement une maison dans les beaux quartiers. Véronica avait eu une excellente idée. 

« Ma chérie, ta voisine se couche à quel heure ? »

« Très tard, elle doit finir ses cartons. »

« Ok, on y va. Je vais lui acheter son appartement. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. »

La main dans la main, le sourire sur les lèvres, Logan et Véronica sortirent de la chambre du jeune homme. Logan ouvrit la chambre quand un bruit retentit.

Fin

Désolée pour le temps que je met pour écrire mais mes révisions ne me laissent que peu de temps. Merci de votre compréhension. 

Bisous 


	5. Un nouveau départ

Coucou, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire. Il y a eu le bac puis des soucis personels. Donc je tiens à m'excuser et à remercier tout le monde pour les rewievs. J'éspére que ce chapitre vous réconpensera de cette longue attente.

Chapitre 5: Un nouveau départ

Quand il entendit le bruit Logan mit Véronica derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui il ne comptait pas la laissait repartir. Il rentra dans le salon ou plutôt la piéce qui fesait office de salon. Il vit la petite soeur de Meg en train de regarder le bébé. Elle semblait ravi de pouvoir voir sa niéce. Elle avait été éloigné d'elle pendant la folle cavale de Duncan et maintenant elle ne voulait pas laisser sa nièce partir sans elle.

« Hmmm , bonjour que fait tu là? »

« J'ai entendu dire que Duncan était revenu avec Lilly et je voulais voir ma petite nièce. J'ai demandé au room de m'ouvrir et avec un petit pourboire il m'a ouvert. Je ne compte pas voler Lilly. Je demanderai plutôt à Duncan l'autorisation d'aller la voir autant que je le sais. »

Une porte s'ouvrit au moment où la soeur de Meg posait la main de sa petite nièce. Duncan rentra dans la pièce avec un sac de couche. Il regarda attentivement toutes les personnes dans la petite pièce. Il croisa le regard de Logan. Et son regard bascula sur les mains enlacés de celui-ci et Véronica. Son visage se figea. Il avait eu l'espoir fou que Véronica serait seule le jour de son retour, qu'elle accepterait Lilly et qu'ensemble ils habitent dans une grande maison à côté de l'université de Stanford. Mais quand il vit leurs mains il comprit qu'il s'était illusionné. Il avait perdu Véronica à jamais et cela à cause de sa mére. S'il n'avait pas rompu avec elle, elle ne serait pas avec Logan, il ne serait pas père. Bien sur, il aimait plus que tout sa fille, il avait tout quitté pour elle. Mais il aurait préféré attendre, prendre son temps et surtout que sa fille ne soit pas de Meg mais de Véronica. Le destin avait voulu cela et il s'était incliné. Mais maintenant il restait à savoir s'il allait se battre pour Véronica. Logan était son meilleur ami mais Véronica son premier et dernier amour. Il decida de ne pas forcer le destin et d'attendre. De toute façon; ce soir rien ne pouvait être fait.

Véronica vit Duncan la première et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son coeur se mettait à battre. Il était son premier amour. Certaines histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais. Mais est-ce le cas de celle qu'elle menait avec Duncan. Elle avait été si triste quand il était parti l'abandonnant pour partir avec la fille de Meg. Et Logan était là, fidel. Quand elle vit le regard de Duncan elle comprit qu'elle devrait choisir car il ne renoncerait pas. Elle allait briser une amitié si elle ne parvenait pas à m'annevrait facilement. Et en amour, Véronica était toujours la dernière.

Véronica decida de commencer la discussion; après tout elle est innevitable.

« Waou, je suis énormement gênée. Ce que je peux proposer c'est qu'on s'explique tous ensemble. Mais demain. Duncan ( Véronica s'avançat vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.) je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue. Je suis heureuse que les parents de Meg te laissent la petite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu ici et que tu ne sois pas avec tes parents. Mais tu es chez toi ici. Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue au nom de tout le monde. Logan et moi allons lui acheter un appartement. Comme cela tu aura la suite pour toi avant de trouver une maison à toi. Je sais que tu te pose beaucoup de questions ou que non justement tu ne te pose pas de questions. Mais on en reparlera demain. »

« Je suppose que je dois accepter. Bonne nuit. »

Il repartit dans sa chambre avec la petite Lilly dans ses bras.

Logan se tourna vers Veronica et lui dit:

« Bravo. On y va??? »

La transaction ne prit que 10 minutes. En effet, Logan regarda l'appartement et avait dit à la jeune femme qui vendait son appartement je vous en donne 1000 dollars de plus et j'emménage dès demain. La jeune femme s'était enpressée d'accepter.

Logan montra à Véronica la pièce qu'il lui resservait. En faissant cela il lui fournissait une belle preuve d'amour.

« Ma chérie, je sais que tu as besoin d'espace. Donc je te laisse cette pièce. Ce sera ta pièce. Je n'y rentrerait que quand tu m'y autaurisera. Je te laisse un crédit illimité pour l'aménager. Au fait tu connais un bon décorateur? »

Logan et Véronica était heureux. Le père de Véronica étant parti, ils purent dormir ensemble. Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir là. Leurs sentiments ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer comme cela. Ils s'endormirent heureux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'à quels kilomètres de là, Duncan avait decidé de reconquérir Véronica et il allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour.

Fin

Encore désolée pour le retard. Dites mo ice que vous en pensez. Merci

bisous


	6. Un beau dimanche

Coucou, voilà je suis de retour. Je vais essayer de faire des mises à jour plus fréquentes même si j'avoue que c'est dur. Surtout depuis mon entrée à la fac. J'ai envie d'insérer quelques changements. J'éspère que ça ne vous decevra pas trop.

**Chapitre 6: Un beau dimanche**

Véronica se leva le lendemain matin dans les bras de Logan. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et découvrit avec bonheur la sensation d'être aimée. Depuis que Lilly était morte, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien être. Bien sur, elle avait été accepté à Standford mais elle ne possédait pas les moyens pour y aller. Elle avait à peine de quoi se payer six mois. Tout l'argent qu'elle avait mis de côté était pour sa mère. Mais elle l'avait trahie, elle avait gaché tout l'argent de Véronica et la récompense des Kane. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite mais elle était aimée. Pour ce qu'elle était et cela ressemblait au paradis. Pas besoin de mentir, pas besoinde se cacher, elle pouvait être elle même.

Véronica regardait les yeux fermés de Logan. Il avait l'air lui aussi heureux. La vie ne l'avait pas gaté. Et rien que pour toutes les epreuves subis, elle se promit de ne plus jamais lui faire mal, de le protéger coûte que coûte. Véronica sortit difficilement des bras de Logan et se leva préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle avait envie de préparer cette surprise à Logan.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et regarda tristement la lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était prise à Heart et qu'elle bénéficiait d'une bourse et à côté une lettre lui disant qu'elle était acceptée à Standford. A ce moment elle détesta tous les fils de bourgeois qui eux était pris d'office.

Elle mit les oeufs ainsi que le bacon à cuire. Elle regarda alors l'heure. L'horloge affichait midi. Tant pis maintenant elle finissait le petit déjeuner. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle le porta sur un plateau dans sa chambre. Elle trouva Logan encore en train de dormir. Elle décida donc de le reveiller mais avec ènormement de douceur: par un baiser. Elle sentit que Logan repondait au baiser alors elle se retira. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et répondit par un sourire au bonjour de Véronica. Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand il vit le petit déjeuner. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait son petit déjeuner pour lui faire plaisir. Oui, les femmes de ménage lui fesait mais cela n'était pas pareille, Véronica n'était pas payé pour faire cela.

Les deux amoureux jouaient comme on joue quand on est ivre d'amour. Mais une sonnerie les stoppa dans leur jeux.

Véronica regarda sa tenue et constata qu'elle pouvait aller ouvrir comme elle était. Elle était dans le salon quand elle comprit qui était à la porte. Duncan avec Lilly. Elle se dépécha d'ouvrir tout en ayant peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Duncan la regarda avec plein de bienveillance et serra sa petite fille dans ses bras. Lilly tendit ses petits bras potélés vers sa marraine. En effet avant de partir Duncan lui avait demandé d'être la marraine de sa fille et bien entendu elle avait accepté. Véronica tendit les bras pour prendre la petite fille. Duncan lacha alors sa fille pour la donner à Véronica. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle savait manier les grands mais pas les petits. Duncan sourit heureux de voir sa fille acceptait si bien Véronica et Véronica qui aimait déjà sa Lilly.

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer? Il faudrait que je te parle. »

« Oui, bien sur je t'en prie. »

Duncan rentra dans l'appartement. Elle remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans son appartement. Il regarda tous les coins. Il posa la poussette de Lilly dans un canapé. Et s'assit en triturant ses mains pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

« Non merci, il faut que je te parle et c'est assez important. »

« Vas-y je t'en prie. »

« Tu sais que la bourse Kane a été attribué au meilleur de Neptune Hight. »

« Bien sur que je le sais. Je suis deuxième donc je n'en ai pas le droit. Et tout ça pour voir une condamnation qui n'a pas eu lieu. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça? »

« Le premier a triché lors des examens. »

« Ah bon mais pourquoi? »

« Tout simplement pour être sur d'avoir la bourse je suppose. »

« Il a reussi d'ailleurs. »

« Il a failli réussir mais il a été démasqué à temps. J'ai vu une lettre marquée du sceau de Standford, tu peux leur écrire pour leur dire que tu accepte d'y aller. Le premier étant disqualifié c'est toi qui à la bourse! »

« C'est vrai?? Duncan c'est pas une mauvaise blague?? Je vais pouvoir aller à Standford? »

De joie, Véronica sauta dans les bras de Duncan. Elle allait pouvoir quitter Neptune! Mais à quel prix? Elle allait devoir quitter Wallace et Mac et surtout Logan. Et aussi la petite Lilly ainsi que Duncan. Cependant elle avait toujours rêvé de quitter Neptune, de quitter ce monde où l'argent coulait à flot. Ce monde qui n'était plus le sien depuis que Duncan avait rompu pour la première fois avec elle et que sa meilleure amie était morte. Mais maintenant cette ville était la sienne. Elle avait de vrais amis , un petit copain et bien entendu son père chéri.

Mais elle n'allait pas gâcher cette chance unique qui s'offrait à elle. De plus, la famille de Logan avait son propre jet, elle pourrait venir souvent voir ses amis.

« Je vois que j'arrive au mauvais moment. »

C'était la voix de Logan. Il avait dû sortir de la chambre lorsqu 'elle avait ouvert à Duncan. Dans sa voix pointait une certaine jalousie.

« Non bien sûr que non vieux. J'étais venu annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Véronica. »

« Ah! Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle? »

« Logan chéri, je peux aller à Standford. Le premier a triché, c'est donc moi qui récupére la bourse Lilly Kane. »

« Je suis sur que Lilly aurait apprécier le fait de te permettre d'aller à l'université. Surtout à celle où elle aurait dû aller. »

« Ecoute Logan, tu devrais être content Véronica réalise son rêve. »

« Je suis content pour elle. Très content. Mais je me pose juste une seule petite question, toi tu seras où l'année prochaine? »

« J'ai passé mon année en Australie, j'ai donc eu mon année. Je vais recevoir mon diplôme en même temps que vous. Et l'année prochaine je vais à l'Université. »

« Et à quelle université? »

« Standford »

Véronica déglutit difficilement. Alors comme ça Duncan allait à la même université... Et Logan qui le regardait avec colère.

FIN

Voilà, un chapitre court comme toujours. Mais livré plus vite. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews passés et celles futurs.

Bisouss


	7. Que de bonnes nouvelles!

Coucou, j'espère que mes petites modifications ne vous génerons pas et que vous apprécierez mon écriture. J'hésite entre faire un couple Duncan/Véronica ou Logan/Véronica. Donc votez et je suivrais votre avis.

**Chapitre 7: Que de bonnes nouvelles!**

« Et tu vas à Standford depuis quand? Nous en avions parlé et tu voulais aller à Harvard. »

« Je veux me rapprocher de ma famille. Et je pensais y aller avant de savoir que Véronica y allait, si c'est cela qui t'inquiéte. »

« Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir que Véronica voulait aller à Standford. Tout le monde sait où veut aller Véronica. Et tu vas me faire croire que toi, Duncan, son premier amour le garçon avec qui elle a passé le plus de temps. Ton excuse de te rapprocher de tes parents pouvaient être bonne mais là tu perds beaucoup de crédiblilité. »

« Que crois-tu Logan? Que j'essaye de te voler Véronica mais n'inverse pas les rôles. Moi... »

« Stop! Cette discussion est des plus charmante mais elle m'agace un peu. Je ne suis pas un trophée que l'on exibe. Je suis une femme qui mérite un minimum de respect. Si vous voulez vous battre vous ne le faite pas chez moi. Pas quand mon père n'est pas là. Merci beaucoup pour cette très très bonne nouvelle, Duncan. Maintenant pars s'il te plait, je t'appelerais c'est promis. »

Duncan regarda Véronica surpris mais s'inclina devant son son regard. Il espérait que Véronica tienne sa promesse. Mais il devait lui laisser du temps. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Les vraies histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais. Il y croyait et il savait que Véronica y croyait aussi. Alors il suffisait d'attendre. Logan n'était pas un garçon pour elle, il était impulsif et trop sanguin. Cela énerve profondement Véronica. Duncan était juste triste que son amour lui enlève son meilleur ami. Mais sa décésion était trop prise et lui tenait trop à coeur pour qu'il l'abandonne. Il n'avait jamais oublié Véronica même quand il pensait que c'était sa soeur. Il l'aimait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait renoncé une fois à Véronica, mais plus jamais il ne ferait cette erreur.

« Très bien, bonne journée Véronica. Logan vient s'il te plait je voudrais te parler. »

« Si ça peut te faire paisir. »

Logan embrassa Véronica tout en regardant Duncan dans les yeux. Véronica se sentait très mal. Elle n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation. Jamais des garçons ne se sont battus pour elle. Même pendant un grand moment, aucun garçon ne voulait l'approcher, et là les deux trois neufs les plus riches de la ville se battait pour elle. C'était une situation des plus déconcertante.

Logan suivit Duncan dehors. Comme Véronica ne voulait vraiment pas entendre leur conversation elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec des habits propres. Quand elle rentra dans la douche et que l'eau chaude commenca à couler, elle sentit ses muscles se détendrent. Elle sentait que les prochains jours allaient devenir impossible à gérer. Heureusement, il ne restait que la remise des diplomes où les deux jeunes hommes seraient dans la même pièce.

Le fait de pouvoir aller à Standford fit un peu peur à Véronica. Elle s'était résignée à aller à Hearst et Wallace ainsi que Mac y allait aussi. Mais là elle allait se retrouver avec Duncan loin de Logan dans un nouvel endroit coupé de ses liens si familiers mais si redoutés. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas refuser une si belle offre. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de travailler pour payer ses études. Elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études en crimonolgie et puis grâce à ses supers notes elle allait rentrer au FBI et par la grande porte. Mais la distance allait causée bien des dégâts dans sa relation avec Logan.

Elle sortit de sa salle de bain tout en se disant de laisser le temps passer. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se sécha les cheveux rapidement. Elle se dépêcha pour voir Logan qui devait être rentrer chez elle. Elle alla dans le salon et appela Logan. Mais personne ne lui répndit. Elle regarda dans chaque pièce de son petit appartement mais ne trouva personne.

Sur la table basse, elle trouva un mot écrit de la manière brouillon de Logan:

« Je suis allé chercher mes affaires au Neptune Grand. Je reviendrai bientôt. Je vais chercher à manger pour nous deux à déjeuner. Ne t'inquiéte pas ma chérie. Prépare toi je veux te faire une surprise. Viens dans mon appartement à 12h30 et mets la robe superbe que le livreur apportera dans quelque minutes. »

Véronica ne comprit pas ce que Logan lui préparait. Elle se doutait que tout ce qu'avait dit Duncan l'avait touché et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Alors elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandait, elle attendit patiemment le livreur en téléphonant à Wallace. Après tout, il est son MAPLV.

« Hé V »

« Salut Wallace tu ne devineras jamais. Je vais aller à Standford, j'ai la bourse Kane. »

« Mais c'est super cool et tu sais quoi moi aussi j'y vais. »

« Comment ça? Tu m'as dit que tu venais à Hearst. »

« J'ai été recruté par le selectionneur de Standford et j'ai eu le droit à une bourse. Mais comme tu ne pouvais pas y aller, je ne pouvais pas y aller sans toi. Tu m'as toujours aidé et je ne voulais pas te prendre ton rêve. Donc on y va ensemble Ronny. »

« Je te laisse on sonne chez moi. »

Je raccrochais comme sur un nuage. Le livreur me donna un paquet et commenca à partir. Je le retiens par le bras pour lui tendre son pourboire. Il refusa d'un signe de main en me disant:

« Votre petit ami m'a déjà donné mon pourboire, il a été très généreux d'ailleur. »

« Merci beaucoup alors. »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre en déballant le paquet. La robe était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était marron cuivré avec les deux brettelles couleurs or. Je ne savais pas ce que voulais m'offrir Logan mais rien que cette robe devait couter très chère. Véronica regardait l'heure de son radio. Il était 12h28, elle allait devoir y aller. Elle vérifia son maquillage et sortit de son appartement pour aller retrouver son amoureux.

Elle trouva des pétales de roses de son appartement vers l'appartement de Logan. Elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

FIN

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Cela m'aide énormèment. Donnez moi votre avis

Bisous


End file.
